Pure Death
by Christi Morelei
Summary: Battle Royale x Kill Bill crossover. Go Go Yubari x Kazuo Kiriyama. There's a new face in the Crazy 88, but Go Go knows there is something different about him than the others.


Title: Pure Death 

Author: Christi Morelei

Rating: PG13

Series: Kill Bill/Battle Royale

Summary: There's a new face in the Crazy 88, but Go Go knows there is something different about him than the others.

**A/N**: Go Go Yubari(Kill Bill volume 1)/Kazuo Kiriyama(Battle Royale). Some implied Go Go/O-ren. Rated PG13 for assassin!love, language, and Kazuo being snarky.

Slight AU. Supposedly set before Kiriyama enters the Program.

**Disclaimer**: Go Go Yubari is the character creation of Quentin Tarantino and Kazuo Kiriyama is the character creation of Kinji Fukasaku/Koushun Takami. I'm basing the Kiriyama in this fic on the movie version.

This fic is dedicated to my friend Sayuri, because she deserves for a fic to be dedicated to her. Enjoy. :)

* * *

He wasn't like the others. 

That was the first thing she noticed about him.

It wasn't his attitude. He was just as arrogant and wild as the next one, even without sheathing his weapon. It was instinct.

It wasn't his attire. He was dressed just as the others, but had adamantly refused the black Kato mask. A bit unusual, but not unlikely.

It wasn't his age, though that was something of a surprise. He looked much older than 17, but he was the same age as Go Go, making both her and him the youngest of the group.

It wasn't the fact that he was here. A luxurious inn located in Shinjuku, of all places, was the Crazy 88's temporary home base. At least, that's what they told her. In reality, they probably just liked the damned hotel because of the food. Sophie was here, standing next to him with a bored look on her face. The queen herself sat on the opposite side of the room. O-ren had insisted on his presence, and he had complied without another word, which was an undoubtedly wise thing to do.

No, it's something else, Go Go thought with mild interest as the Fatale woman introduced him to the crew.

Some had greeted him formally before going back to their game of Poker. Others had acknowledged him with a nod of the head or a short greeting. New faces weren't that unusual, but Go Go liked to amuse herself by counting the days that they lasted inside before the fear got a hold of them and they had their own swords impaled upon themselves in retribution for getting cold feet.

Nobody left the Queen. Not alive, at least.

Go Go sighed jadedly and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared at him, trying to display a sense of mild interest behind a curious mindset.

He didn't speak. He didn't move, not really. He bowed when Fatale had introduced him.

He didn't smile either, which made it all the more better for him. Those who entered their domain with blind optimism never lasted long. Murder wasn't a happy business, at least not for those who found the sight of a mangled corpse photogenic.

Go Go didn't exactly fall under that category.

Which, she mused, is probably why she and the Mistress got along so well.

Her brows furrowed, but nobody paid attention. She was lost in her thoughts.

_Kiriyama Kazuo-san… I cannot figure out what is so different about him. He isn't like the others. Why did the Mistress think to invite him?_

Their eyes met and she knew.

There was absolutely nothing behind his eyes. No fear, no sadness, no regret, no mischievousness, no murderous intent, no emotion whatsoever.

For the second time in her life, Go Go felt a pang of fear run through her veins.

The boy was a sociopath by definition.

He felt nothing when he killed. Such critique could be applied to her or O-ren, but it wasn't true. They reveled in killing, sometimes enjoying it and sometimes hating it. But always feeling something for it.

It was a good thing to be unfeeling in this business, some said. But to truly live it, you have to enjoy it. It was a way of life now, and Go Go couldn't have lived up to this point without feeling something for the act of mercilessly taking life.

It was no secret. She loved it.

But this man- no, this boy in front of her could never have said the same. He was incapable of feeling anything.

That thought terrified her, and she knew almost immediately that she liked him.

Any person who could strike fear into the heart of an assassin, even for a fraction of a second, was someone to be respected.

* * *

It was almost daybreak. 

Go Go enjoyed this time of the day. She didn't often sleep and found the company of the others to be distasteful. The only time she ever treasured in the company of another was when she was alone with O-ren. Being trapped under another woman was incredibly enticing, especially if that woman could disembowel you while she was fucking your brains out.

Which didn't happen as often as Go Go would've liked.

She was standing outside on the second floor. A small garden was hidden behind a set of sliding doors. The rest of the crew were inside, probably sleeping or having sex. Go Go didn't care for either at the moment.

Her mace was inside. It was too heavy to carry around all the time, so she traded it for her dagger, which was tucked into her skirt.

The garden was beautiful, something she might have appreciated in a past life. It was just beginning to snow, and the air was chilled. Go Go ignored the shivers in her body, most likely amplified by the shortness of her skirt.

She looked up at the sky.

It was tinged with pale pink, and a faint hint of orange if you looked far enough west.

This kind of ephemeral beauty was something Go Go admired. There was not much else that fit into that category, save for the Queen.

The sliding doors to the snow-felt garden opened.

Go Go fished her dagger out from her skirt and threw it behind her at top speed. She didn't hear the thunk of the dagger being imbedded in something, or the sound of someone screaming in pain.

So she turned around, and her eyebrows lifted.

He was standing there, with the dagger in his hand. He had caught it.

"Nice catch." She said. He didn't answer, merely stepped forward to her and put the dagger back in her hand nonchalantly.

She slipped it back inside her skirt and turned back to the sky.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep." His voice was a deep tenor, almost monotone.

"Neither do I."

They didn't dare meet each other's gazes, so they simply stood next to one another watching the daylight slowly illuminate the darkness.

"Kiriyama-san, what made you decide to join the Crazy 88?"

She knew it was a risk asking him, but O-ren had once told her that if you are curious about something, beating around the bush leads you to a dead end and your questions are still not answered.

O-ren Ishii was a brutally honest woman. Go Go always tried to emulate that.

He didn't pause before answering. "I don't know."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at such a typical answer. Her fingertips graced the hilt of her dagger.

"Yes, you do."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Her grip tightened.

He paused before answering, even though his tone of voice ceased to change.

"I came because I wanted to. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"No." She sneered.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I don't know."

She could have sworn a tiny smirk graced his lips.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I d- we are not repeating this."

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, fuck you."

She couldn't tell if he was enjoying her frustration. It was probably better that way, as he would've been dead in less than two seconds. Go Go was considering this as a possibility.

Neither of them said anything for a minute.

She coughed, and he spoke.

"Do you love Ishii-sama?"

"And what if I do?"

"I am curious."

"I didn't think you had emotions."

"Touché."

Another pause.

"Well, do you?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"To find out if I have a rival."

The blade from her skirt twinkled in the mild daylight as she wrenched it out of the cover and held it to his neck. It was not close enough to draw blood.

She was tempted to rectify that if he wouldn't stop being so damned patronizing in his lack of emotion.

"Do not touch her."

"Don't you think she could speak for herself?"

"Don't you fucking touch her."

"If she didn't want me to touch her, I'm sure she could stop me. Are you so sure she could not defend herself from my advances?"

Go Go was surprised. It was the longest phrase he had spoken in her presence.

She sneered again and released him, sheathing the blade back inside her skirt.

"She wouldn't like you anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't like boys."

"I see. Do you?"

Go Go narrowed her eyes and turned to him. "Why are you so curious about me, anyway? You're really pissing me off, Kiriyama."

"Good to know."

Another uncomfortable silence. She spoke before he could.

"Don't ask me any more questions."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll kill you."

"I just asked you a question. So why am I not dead?"

"I'm pondering that myself."

He hesitated before speaking.

"Do you want to duel?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Duel. Go get your mace. I have my sword. We can duel here."

The pitch of her voice rose to incredulous. "You are really trying my patience, boy. Why the hell are you bothering me? And why do you want to fight with me, especially now of all times? Do you want to die so badly?"

"If I said yes, would you duel with me?"

She sighed in irritation, and walked towards the sliding doors. "When this is over and you're dead, I am going to wonder why the hell I put up with this."

"That should be fun."

As she reached the door and slid it open, she turned around and stared at him, only to be hit with a wave of shock.

He was grinning.

* * *

They stood five paces from each other. His stance was typical of a swordsman. She swung the ball slowly, the sound of it whooshing through the air sent shivers down her spine. She loved this sort of thing. 

"This isn't exactly a fair fight. I've got the advantage here, Kiriyama-san."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the future."

She suddenly swung the ball towards him and he ducked just in time, but the chain wrapped around his neck and he fell to the ground, still gripping his katana tightly.

She grinned maniacally. "I don't think you're going to have a future."

He didn't struggle as she pulled the chain towards her, tightening its grip on his fragile human neck. She didn't hear him choking.

Probably because his right hand had swung up and cut the chain with his katana.

She blinked.

He coughed and stood up, brushing the remnants of snow and dirt off of his clothes.

She was utterly confused.

"How in the hell did you…? That's not possible… What kind of sword is that! If you say it's a Hattori Hanzo sword I'm going to strangle you."

He shook his head. "I don't remember what kind of sword it is. I stole it from an old man in Osaka. Told me it was a failed experiment and not the kind of sword he wanted to make."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

She hung her head and threw the rest of the chain to the ground.

"You're a liar. Nobody makes experimental swords. Not anymore, at least."

"I know."

"You're such an asshole."

"I know."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

He stood in front of her, his sword still in his hand. She swallowed, determined not to let him see her weakness.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me questions."

"Fuck you."

He smiled that horrible grin again. She wanted to spit in his face.

"Why are you so damned patronizing?"

"I said, don't ask me questions."

"And I said, fuck you. Are you going to punish me for asking?"

"Perhaps."

He lifted his hand swiftly and brought the blade of the sword up to her neck in the same fashion she had used earlier.

Go Go wanted to kick herself. This whole situation was just stupid. And she had let her guard down, so now he had her in a vulnerable state. She felt so humiliated, and wished fervently that O-ren would never know about this. That is, if she lived long enough to tell the tale.

He spoke again.

"You never answered my earlier question."

"Which was?"

"Do you love Ishii-sama?"

She turned her head. He pressed the blade tighter to her neck.

"Answer me truthfully."

Go Go didn't think there was ever a time in her life in which she felt as murderous as she did now.

"… Yes."

"That's too bad."

"Why?"

"Because that makes her my rival."

She thought her insides would implode. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head back to look at him.

"Wh-What…? But you said-"

Her voice was cut off by the blade cutting slightly deeper into her skin and a pair of cold dry lips pressing into hers.

It was not like how she read in those fairytale stories. His lips were not warm and damp, ready to swallow her soul with his tongue. She didn't see fireworks.

His lips were cold and dry and chapped. The blade finally drew some blood from her neck, making her stomach turn. Her knees were shaking, and any other time than this she would have sworn it was because of the chillingly cold air.

All her confusion didn't melt away. It went from, 'What did he just say!' to 'WHY IS HE KISSING ME!'

And it didn't make it any better.

But as she looked into his eyes, which were way too close for comfort, she realized what it was about him that intrigued her in the first place.

He wasn't like the others. That was true.

He wasn't even human. Not by their standards, and certainly not by hers.

He was the emulation of pure, unadulterated death.

He released her and she coughed sharply from the wound on her neck. He tilted her face upwards and they stared into each other's eyes in a quasi-romantic fashion.

Go Go didn't feel murderous. She didn't feel angry. She didn't even feel confused anymore.

She felt terrifyingly numb.

His voice was still that deep tenor that irritated her so much.

"I lied."

* * *

End. 


End file.
